Torn Aphart
by xXxXkiNkyGaLxXxX
Summary: Natutp wants to kill sasuike... but the truthis hes alreadz dead. Otome doesnt tell him that cause she doesnt wanna hurt him, but she knoiws she will have to one daz NarztoXOCXakatsuki my first story... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ITZ SHORT no children aload
1. Chapter 1

HI POEPLE THIS IS MY FIRTS STORIE SO PLZ DONT FLAME ITS A NARYTO X OC FIC AND PLEAS PLEAS PLEAS REVIEW

mY name ist oTOME and im a konona ninja. i have short black hair and my skin is pale liek pein's skin. Im yahikko's sister byt he doesnt konw becauuse we were separated at birth and our parehts came to kjonha. I was on top oin my clas and gradiated when it wus naturo's first yeert at konohja academy. IMA tomboy anmd i used to daet itachi byt when i foynd out yahkiho wad in the saem org as him i dumped him. I hate yahikko cause he angered my parehts a lot when we rewe kids and they died cause they wer angrie. MY goal in life is to kill yakheko.

I was training on the training fields when i spotied naryto. he had improeved a LOT.

"Hi naryto" i said, staring at hsi blak outfit that made him look khott

"Hi omote chan" he blused and dropped his kunia.

I hasped when i realised he had died his heeir blak and his wrists were bloodyu.

"Narutho WTF" i askeds and he said

"Skuske left kojoka i must keil him and\ avenge konoja but ssakurta wont let me so i wnent emo"

HE strated cryung so i hugged hi,m.

"I'll heslp u finsd saskuske"

bUT it as a lie cuzzz itachi killed saksuke when he rueined our date and sakuske was dead but I wantded to meake naryto feal bnetter.

"Thanmks omote chan" naruto said and wiped his bloody tearz.

SSakurka kame and said" FUK U NARUTO" AND naryto started crying again so i did the chidsori and killed sakura and naryto said "Tjanks"

Naruto was jappy again rhanks to me and i was happy because he was happy.

I got an ear borner and kissed narytos lips and he got a real boner anda started masterbiting while we were kissing

APperentlie I waz too sexxi fer Naryto because he toak his penis in both hanfs and started masterbiting even hardser. Whenb i saw his penis i fainted because it was hughe and i cummed twice before fainting becaus he was sexy.

eND FO CHAPTER TOO PLZ REVIEW NARUTOIS HOTT ANDS PLZ FONT FLAEM IF YU FLEAM U FUCKING SDUCK AND UR A DICK


	2. Chapter 2

AN : DANKE FOR REVEWING HERE ARE DIE REPLIES:

CSYON OF FATE - IF U DONT LKIE MY STORU I DON NOT CARE STFU

DARTH TRYSTIN - THANKE I WROTE BOTH :)

------------

I woek up the nexr morneng becaues kibas dog sniffed me. I opened my rot eyes und said:

"WTF WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" a nd slappd kibas dog.

"WOOF" said kiba and patted akamaru's haed. "GOOD BOY"

I screamed and naryto woke up. he said "WTF KIBA LEAVE ME ALONE" and runned away.

I asked kiba why naryto wus afraed of him and he said akamary ate narytp's eyes so he had to buy new eyes and whenever he cried he cried blood because the eyes he cought belonged to a demon that cried blood.

"Im sorry otmote chan you look cute im sorry i made you said" he said and amakaru said "woof"

"Im said cuzzz u made naryto sad i hate you" i said angryly

"Im really sorry omote chan how can i make u fdorgive me?" he asked while akamakru cried.

i didnt know what to say so i sed "Lets fiend narutp an d ill be haoppy agean."

kiba said "OK"

We found naryto tied up to a three in da woods. Fresh tear blood was all ovar his black clotjhs. Suddnltly Itachi appeard out of nowher and said "Otome how daer you cheat on me after we broke up you slut!"

i was like "WTF" and itachi was like " *'n'* " AND NARUTP was like ";A;" kiba was like "wtf too" and akamaru said "woof"

we al beat up tiachi (cept naruto he was tied up) but it trned out it was a gunjetsu and we wurr traped.

Itachi sed "LOL my trap worked" and tele pornted us to the akatsuki base.

WE EURE in a cell and it was dark kiba said "i heart you otmote chan plz be mine were just gnna dei seon.

i said "NO, i belong with naryto i love him und he lobves me.

kiba said "STFU" and slamed his lipz agains mine. his lipz were nice ans soft and i monned.

i said" PLZ dont rape me' and he said its not rape if i liek it and i said okay.

Ki ba and i had sex with akhamary and it was badass. We didnt know naryto could see us in the dhark but he did and he did a magic justsu and koilled akamaru and kiba.

It turned out pein wuz in the room too and i was embarassed. Pain said "WOW kyuubi powerz awesome"

Tobi (A/N HE IZ NOT OBITO HEZ MADARA REED THE MANGA FUCKTARDS) said "I NOW RIGTH"

Tobi took naryto away and i was left alona with pein

pein said "WE wunna seal the sanbi inside of you"

I was rlly shocked cuzz i knew naryto had a demon inside him and it was scary and i didnt want to have on tooo.

"PLease dont" i begged and whinaed

"But i will...:

"How?" i asked

The answer scared me shitless]

"The demon ist in m y penes at th moment im gunna hav sex with yuo and transfer it via sperm"

I fainted and he rap'd me while i was half dead like that thare.

A/N PLZ REVIEW AND PLZ DUN FLAME FLAMES SUK AND IF UR A FLAMER SUCK MY DICK ONLY I DONTT HVE ON LOL BUT U SUCK IF UR A FLAMER AND IF UR A TROLL GO FCUK A DUCK BEFOR TROLLING ME BYE AND PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

AN U GUYZ MAKK ME HAPPY DANKE FOR REVEWING NO EVIL FLAMERYS SO FAR YAY IM HAPPZ =] this chapter is gunna be awesm otome is goeng on an adventure 8D

REVEW EPLIES:

Darth Trystn - TNKU FOR REVIEWING U ROK!

kametzz - thnz for the constrectiv critike hopfuly ill improv tnx

Akito10022 - sry th program im useng dsnt hav spellcheck

Akito10022 - its ok u apolagesed im not mad :]

* * *

I woek up th next day naked and thwere waz noone in the room.

"WTF" i shouted and got up but my head hrt a loyt so i whined : "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

The others heard my screaming and brurst into the room.

"WTF YOU PERVZ" I shouted angryly and threw a book at pein and he said

"Shes gunna be angry for a while uintil her bawdy learnz to cntorl the sanbi"

everyone said okay and left the room.

I was alone again. I started crying and cryeng. Than i noteced blood wuz all over me. I WAS crying blood tearz just like naryto... i missed him so mych... even more than itasdhi he wuz a jerk!!! i ddnt miss kiba tho... and pein was a rapist i didnt even love him !!!

Suddntly itashid walked into the room with some clothez and closd the dor behind hem.

"Hetre, put these on i am sorry" he said and threw the cloths at me

tHEN he sat on a chair and startd readeng his book. I lookd at the clothez and realiesd they were his.

"EWWWWWW FCUK OFF YOU PERV IM NOT WEARING YUR CLOTHS" I shouted and thrwe the sandldalz at him.

"Im sorry but you have to otherwise everyone will reap you including kisame and he iz toxic and you will die".

I forwned and said okay. I put on his clothes and they looked gewd on me cuzzz imma tomboy und stuff...

"Do u now wut yur supposed too do now?" he askd

"No" i answered confuzd

"Yur supposd to capture al the othr taild beasts otherwise were gunna kill naryto"

NOOOOOO! NOT NARYTO HE MENT A LOYT TO ME

"Deel!" i said trying to bi strong

"OK go see leader now!

"WHO THE FCUK IS LEARDED?" i askd

"Pein"

"Oh, okay" and with that i left and went too se pain.

"Hi otome chan how wuz yur sleep?" he asked

"my head hurts you fjucking moron theres poison in yur sperm!" i sed

"It not sperm you moronette it wuz the sanbi!" he shouted angryly

"Ach, sorry i forgot"

"So anywayz, whure" he gav me a dirtie lewk "Ur guna have too go and captur a taild beazt now kk?"

"Ok"

"Good, if u said no i wuz gonna have kisame reap you"

"Mein Gott, all yu men thenk about is sex fcuk you!" i swor.

"OK now go rest u dun hav a room so ur gunna have to share it with zertsy cuzzz he sleaps alone but not anymoer ur first misson will be tomorrow und if u ever say no im gnna fcuking kell naryto!!!"

"OMG IZ IT THAT LAET I JUST WOKE UP ISNT ET LIEK MORNENG???"

"Noep, itz nacht now go slreep!" he said

"OKy!!!!! mY hedd hurtz anywayz u moron!"

* * *

I almost feel asleep but i herd zentzy tlk in his sleep ( AN - white , **blak)**

**"LOL WTF STOP DREMENG ABOUT FLOWRZ"**

"U STOP DREEMENG ABOYT FJUCKING ITZ GROSS"

**"LOL IMA BIGGER MAN THAN U FUCK YU"**

"STFU FAGOYT"

"Both of you stfu youre stupid you crazy shizopreneah perople" i screamed in agony

"Wer sorry otmote chan we rlly ar" they both said at the same teim.

"GOOD NOW STFU!"

und i feel aslewp.

I woke up at 2 AM and screameeed : "OMG WTF I WAZ REAPED BY MY BROTHERES DEAD BODY!!!!"

Then i feal asleph again

* * *

AN I HOP U GYZ LAIK IT PLZ REVIEW BITTE ok BUY UND AGHEAN PLZ REVEW OK BUY FER REEL NEXT CHARPR WHEEL BE BTTR I PROMIESE !!!!!!!


End file.
